


Not Strong Enough

by GingerAtHome



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAtHome/pseuds/GingerAtHome
Summary: He thought he was strong, but he knew that he would never be strong enough to compare to the man he called master. Maybe that’s why he got upset when people thought his master was weak or that he was stronger than the B class hero (he would always know that rank didn’t make a hero strong). But knew knew that was wrong, he knew the reason why:He was strong, but not strong enough...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write something in Saitama's pov, but nothing came to mind. So I started writing in Genos' pov and this is what came of it... I don't know what to think of it.

Genos knew his master was strong, maybe too strong for what he said his training consisted of but strong nonetheless. He was strong and that’s why Genos was drawn to him. He wanted to be strong, more than anything he wanted to be strong. 

And he thought he was strong, at least before he met Saitama. He could take on monsters, he could even defeat them (sometimes). He trained, pushed him mechanical body to its limits and when he reached them he asked for those limits to be removed and then he would train again.

The problem wasn’t that he wasn’t strong, he was told often enough that he was to know it was true. The problem was that the one person he desired to be strong, or at least as strong as, was out of reach and not by a little, no it was more like he was leaps and bounds ahead of him. It felt like he was running to keep up, but everytime he looked Saitama was still so far ahead looking back ever so often to see if he was there.

He thought he was strong.

But it wasn’t.

Sure, he could defeat monsters, but he would get his ass handed to him almost every time and the worst part of all was the times he couldn’t beat the monster and Saitama would step in. 

    One punch and it was over.

    It would take everything he had just to keep up with a monster and it only took one punch for him. Then he would ask if Genos was alright.

    “No,” he wanted to say. “No because I’m not strong enough. I can’t even dream of keeping up with you and yet you want to ask if I’m okay.” But he never did because he knew his master didn’t know the pain Genos was in every time he failed.

    He thought he was strong and he wanted to prove that he was. That’s why he challenged his master to see he had any hope of keeping up with the man who only needed one punch.

    ...It didn’t work out well for him. And for the first time he realized just how strong the man before was.

    He thought he was strong, but he knew that he would never be strong enough to compare to the man he called master. Maybe that’s why he got upset when people thought his master was weak or that he was stronger than the B class hero (he would always know that rank didn’t make a hero strong). But knew knew that was wrong, he knew the reason why:

    He was strong, but not strong enough...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really like Genos, I know that's not a common opinion, but it's mine. It's not like I really have a problem with him, he's just weak. That's comparing him to Saitama (who I adore) though and I guess that's not really fair, but whatever.  
> I mean, come on, he gets his ass handed to him in every fight and Saitama always has to save him.  
> Again, I don't have a problem with him, I actually just feel really bad for him and maybe that's why I don't like him. I just don't like feeling bad for characters that I should love.


End file.
